


Count Dracula of Castlevania Meets The Goose From Untitled Goose Game

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Memes, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game), Surprise Pairing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: The title says it all. Inspired by the Castlevania/ Untitled Goose Game memes.
Relationships: Draucula (Castlevania)/Goose (Untitled Goose Game)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters can be read without spoiling the Netflix series (besides things that are revealed in the first few minutes of the show). However, the spoilers start from chapter three, and the ending of this story finishes off at the end of season two of the series.

Dracula sighed and closed the door to his study. He had just finished a meeting with the war council and he longed for sweet silence and solitude. The members of the war council were bickering amongst themselves about minute details that seemed insignificant to him. Worse still, some members of the council had had the audacity to suggest that he, Dracula Vlad Tepes, was unfocused and incapable of leading this war. He did not have the energy nor the desire to fight with them. Sighing once again, he sank into the chair by the fire and buried his face in his hands.

Rustle. Although Dracula had assumed his study was deserted, his acute vampire hearing picked up on the slightest of disturbances. Without hesitation, he leapt to his feet.

“Who goes there?” he roared, drawing his sword. He couldn’t contain his anger. Who dared to enter his study without his permission? Was this perhaps an ambush?

_Honk_.

A few books that Dracula had carefully stacked beside the chair clattered to the door as a goose waddled in front of him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, the goose’s face expressionless, Dracula’s somewhat surprised. But then he just sighed again, sinking back into his chair.

“What is a goose? A miserable little pile of honks.”

Dracula was not in the mood for dealing with such a pathetic creature. With that, he reached for the book he had been reading before the council had summoned him. He then felt around on the table for his reading glasses. However, to his surprise, they weren’t there. After centuries of reading in dim candlelight, his eyesight had gradually began to suffer. Dracula glanced up and squinted. To his surprise, his reading glasses were dangling from the goose’s bill.

“Return my glasses to me at once!” thundered Dracula, leaping to his feet once more. However, he hadn’t noticed that in the short time he had been sitting, the goose had undone a strap on his boot. As he took a step forward, he tripped and fell, colliding with the study door and causing it to swing open. Before he could get a hold of himself, the sound of the pitter patter of the goose’s webbed feet on the cobbled stones of the corridor filled his ears.

Despite the goose having a head start, it took mere seconds for Dracula to catch up. He was the most powerful vampire after all. Almost shaking with rage, he snatched the glasses from the goose’s beak and drew his sword, ready to put an end to this miserable creature’s life. However, he caught sight of the goose and hesitated.

Dracula was used to seeing fear and desperation. In fact, most people who met him screamed and tried to run away. Those who were unable to do that usually pleaded for their lives. The goose however did none of the sort. It just stared back at him with its expressionless face, completely void of fear. It didn’t seem to acknowledge that its pathetic life was coming to a close, or even that what it had done was wrong. Instead, it just ruffled its feathers and let out another honk.

“What is your name, goose?” demanded Dracula, pushing the blade of his sword to the goose’s long slender neck. The goose either didn’t notice the blade or didn’t care.

“Not one to talk, are you? Well, that is wise. You are undeserving of a name. I shall address you as _Untitled Goose_.”

But before he could finish speaking, the goose started to waddle down the corridor once again. How could such a small, pathetic creature be so fearless in the presence of Dracula himself? Dracula decided it wasn’t worth his time. Instead of following the goose, he retied to his study with the intention of finishing the book.

*

Dracula was awoken by a strange muffled sound from outside his study door. Concerned that it could be an assassin or a traitor, Dracula kicked the door open, his sword drawn. But there had been no reason to be alarmed. There stood the goose, its beak stuck in a bottle that contained an intricate Viking ship. Its honks were being muffled by the glass.

Dracula recognised the ship in the bottle as being Godbrand’s most prized possession. Just the sight of it boiled his blood. On the evening of the last meeting, Dracula had overheard Godbrand bragging that not only could he successfully lead this war, but also that he could kill him with ease and take his place. How could such a fool possibly stand a chance against him? Certainly, someone who didn’t have the sense to keep his voice down while threatening treason was incapable of leading a war.

Crash. Dracula’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. The goose had attempted to walk through the study door, but in the process had grazed against it, knocking the glass from its bill. The intricately designed Viking ship was now sitting in a sea of shattered shards of glass.

But the goose was not phased by the sound. Without hesitation, the goose picked the ship up from the shards and tottered into the study. Somewhat amused, Dracula followed behind it. The goose shuffled through his study and headed straight for the roaring fire. Intrigued, Dracula knelt down beside it and watched the reflection of the flickering flames dance in its eyes, which showed no emotion and no intention. Then, with a honk, the goose let go of the ship, sending it into the depths of the flames. The dry wood instantly burst into flame and the ship was completely consumed within seconds.

“Now, if only the captain would go down with his ship,” chuckled Dracula. It had been a long time since he had smiled. He stared fondly down at the goose, who seemed completely disinterested in the burning ship in front of it. Instead, it began to waddle around, pulling loose books from the lower bookshelves. How could such a simple-minded creature bring him so much joy? It was wandering around a castle filled with vicious, volatile vampires and yet seemed not to have a care in the world. Perhaps that was what drew Dracula in to it.

“Untitled Goose, I would be honoured if you would be my pet,” said Dracula with a smile. He pulled a red ribbon that had been binding a piece of parchment and tied it around the goose’s neck in the shape of a ribbon. It had been Lisa who had taught him to do that. According to her, one should always know how to tie a ribbon. She said it leaves a lasting impression on people when a letter arrives, bound with a neatly tied ribbon. Oh, how he missed her so. Not a day had gone by without him remembering the little details that he loved about her.

With a sad smile, Dracula sat back in his chair and watched Untitled Goose wreak havoc on his study.


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening, Dracula awoke to his peaceful study. He shifted in his chair, slowly rubbing his eyes. Besides the gentle crackling of the fire, there was no sound. No bickering voices, no slamming of doors, no books being disturbed, no honking…

Dracula sat bolt upright. The study was silent. Too silent. He scanned the room, spotting piles of books and even an upturned table. But the goose was nowhere to be found. Without hesitation, Dracula leapt to his feet and rushed through the ajar door. However, his haste was unnecessary, as before long he heard the familiar sound of the goose honking. It seemed quite distant, however, so Dracula picked up the pace. Before long, he was standing at the grand entrance of the castle, the goose pecking impatiently at the heavy doors.

“Do you want to go outside, Untitled Goose?” asked Dracula with a smile. The goose gave no response: instead, it started pulling at a metal bolt. Dracula shut his eyes and focused. It seemed as though the sun had just set, so it should be safe. As soon as Dracula willed it, the heavy front doors creaked open.

Dracula’s hair swayed in the chilling winter breeze. The goose flapped its wings, seemingly happy to feel the air beneath them. Then, without further ado, it waddled outside. At first, Dracula considered scooping it up and carrying it back to the safety of the study. However, curiosity got the better of him and he patiently followed the goose, sometimes ducking into the shadows to avoid people.

It was oddly liberating to mindlessly follow Untitled Goose. The goose zigzagged through the streets, often stopping for no apparent reason. It’s sound of its webbed feet tapping against the cobbled stones and the rustling of its feathers against the dying brown leaves were music to Dracula’s ears. Just when Dracula thought he’d figure out where the goose was going, it would suddenly change its path, as though it was trying to throw him off its trail. Or perhaps it really was just wandering mindlessly. Regardless, Dracula tailed the goose with a smile, wondering where the goose could possibly be heading. However, the smile was wiped off his face when he ran into a priest, who was walking towards them.

Dracula let out a hiss and hid in the shadows. He was dressed exactly like the priests who had brutally murdered Lisa. How dare he roam the streets so freely? How dare he smile when it was his kind who caused Lisa so much pain? Dracula was shaking with fury. He couldn’t hold back his anger and stay hidden. He jumped from his hiding spot, ready to strike.

“You!” he roared, pointing at the priest. The priest jumped in surprise, then turned to look behind him. Clearly, he was not used to being confronted, and assumed that Dracula was referring to someone else. Typical selfish human behaviour. He was going to make this one suffer.

“Hey!” yelled the priest, much to Dracula’s surprise. However, he was not shouting at him. Dracula followed the priests gaze and realised that he was glaring at Untitled Goose, who had a set of rosary beads dangling from its beak. The priest took off after it, but was unable to reach the goose as it had already slipped into a nearby pond. Before the priest could snatch the beads back, the goose set sail and began swimming in circles in the centre of the pond.

Dracula watched in amazement as the priest rolled up his robes, mumbling and swearing under his breath as he waded into the pond and tried to urge the goose to come back. But as though the goose knew what it was doing, it stayed just out of arms reach. At one point, the priest lunged forwards, trying to snatch the beads from its bill. But he misjudged the timing and ended up plunging face-first into the pond.

“Don’t you dare-" spluttered the priest. But it was too late. The goose had already let go of the rosary beads. The priest yelled in frustration and began ducking under the surface of the water and groping around at the bottom of the pond, occasionally coming back up to the surface for air.

Watching the priest suffer in this way pleased Dracula. Initially, he had intended on slicing the priest’s stomach open and feeding him his own intestines before setting him on fire, chopping off his head and sticking it on a pike. A truly agonising death. And yet, there was something so satisfying about watching this man stumble around a dirty pond. He was suffering, just in a very different way.

Suddenly, the priest let out a shout of triumph and raised the mud-encased rosary beads above his head. However, his triumph was short lived as dirt and sludge began to drip on his face. Swearing, he staggered out of the pond, almost losing his balance a few times. The battle was not over, however. As soon as he was out of the pond, the goose honked at him.

“Begone, foul creature!” cursed the priest, aiming a kick at Untitled Goose. Big mistake. Untitled Goose doesn’t take kindly to people who try to kick it. With a screech, the goose flapped its wings furiously, giving chase. The priest, who had not been expecting the goose to react this way, turned and tried to run. But instead he face-planted right into the mud. That’s all the time Untitled Goose needed. With one more mighty honk, the goose bit into the soft flesh of the priest’s behind. The priest let out a screech of pain, jumped to his feet and staggered away, the goose hot on his heels.

Dracula wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. He couldn’t remember getting so much out enjoyment out of something in a long time. With a smile, he drew his sword, intending on lopping the priest’s head off. The goose had done enough damage. He wanted to end it quickly. However, before he could chase the priest, he heard a tiny cry that stopped him in his tracks. It took him a second to realise that that the cry was coming from a tiny white kitten stuck in a tree by the pond, its large yellow eyes wide with desperation. Dracula turned his back on the kitten and took a few steps forward. But he found himself hesitating.

“Alright, kitty,” snapped Dracula, putting his sword back in its sheath and glancing left and right to make sure that no one was watching him. “I’ll save you from the tree. But then I’m chopping his head off!”

It took Dracula mere seconds to levitate to the level that the kitten was on. He scooped it up with one hand, and uncaringly dropped it onto the frozen mud near the pond. Once again, he drew his sword, starting to feel a bit impatient. But he was soon distracted.

The tiny white kitten had followed him and sat on one of his boots. He intended to kick it off, but he saw that it was quivering from the cold. Judging by its patchy fur, it was no more than four or five weeks old. Dracula sighed. The more he looked at the kitten, the more it reminded him of the stuffed cat that Lisa had made when she was expecting. He himself was not particularly fond of cats. They were self-centred and lashed out randomly, not unlike the vampires of the war council. But he knew that he couldn’t just leave it there.

Once again making sure that no-one was watching, Dracula put away his sword, scooped up the kitty and hid it in his collar, its damp fur irritating the back of his neck. The kitten however, welcomed the sudden warmth and nuzzled against him.

It didn’t take long for Dracula to spot Untitled Goose: after all, a snow-white goose with a red ribbon on its neck does stand out against a crowd. However, the priest was nowhere to be seen. Deciding that such a despicable human was not worth his time, Dracula bundled the goose into his arms, causing it to drop the single sock it had been carrying. With Untitled Goose in his arms and the stray kitten in his collar, Dracula headed back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula looked up from the book he was reading to find that the goose had knocked over a small table. Despite the noise, Alukitty sat undisturbed on his bed by the fire, fast asleep. Dracula quickly realised that there was nowhere suitable for the kitten to sleep, so he quickly made a bed for him from leftover materials. Those leftover materials had been shoved in a cupboard, left undisturbed since he and Lisa had finished putting together the room for the baby they were expecting. For Alucard. Dracula let out a sigh and stared into the fireplace. How long had it been since he’d seen Alucard last? Would he ever see him again? And if he did, would he ever be able to forgive him?

“You summoned me, master?”

Dracula literally jumped out of his chair, the book toppling to the floor. However, Hector hadn’t noticed, as he was too busy crouching down beside Untitled Goose, his brow furrowed.

“Dare I ask… is that Cezar’s ball?” asked Hector, looking puzzled. Sure enough, there beside Untitled Goose was the small dog’s ball. Dracula wondered how the goose had managed to not only pick such a round object up, but also carry it up the stairs.

“Don’t,” instructed Dracula, as Hector reached to take it. “Untitled Goose doesn’t like it when you take the things it took. Here.”

He picked up a teacup and set it on the table beside him. Instantly the goose leapt up, eager to cause trouble. Sure enough, the cup became a shattered mess on the floor within seconds. This was all the time Hector needed. He subtly slipped the ball in his pocket.

“Untitled Goose?” repeated Hector, taking steps towards Dracula. “It that its name? And what’s this here?”

“Ah, I found this thing outside,” responded Dracula, waving a hand carelessly towards the kitten. “It must have followed me inside or something-"

“I can take care of it,” offered Hector, eagerly picking up Alukitty and cradling it in the warmth of his arms. Dracula went to object, but he held his tongue. It probably would be best if no-one found out about the miniature zoo in his study. Feeling a twang of sadness, he nodded. Perhaps it’d be best for the kitten to be in such loving hands. After all, how would someone like him be able to give it the care and love it deserved?

“Ah, that is not why I summoned you,” continued Dracula, trying not to let his feelings show.

“Do you need me to create more undead soldiers?”

“No, it’s just… well, you like animals, don’t you, Hector? Do you happen to know anything about geese?” rambled Dracula awkwardly. He knew right away from his expression that Hector was bewildered. But rather than dare crossing him, he kept his cool.

“Well, I believe they enjoy spending time in water,” began Hector, straining to remember what he knew. “Oh yes, and I think I read somewhere that they eat grass-"

Read. How had Dracula not thought of that before? He had hundreds of thousands of books in his library. Surely at least one of them contained some information on geese. That was all he needed to hear.

“Thank you, Hector. That will be all for now.”

*

The bickering and whispering came to a halt as Dracula descended the stairs. The council stared at him with wide eyes, surprised that he was calling a meeting so suddenly. Before he had a chance to speak, Carmilla stepped forward, an arrogant grin on her face.

“I am delighted that you have summoned us here, Dracula,” said Carmilla, her voice booming. “Would I be safe in assuming that you have decided to move the castle to Braila as we discussed before?”

There were whispers among the crowd. Dracula silenced them all by simply raising his hand.

“You would be mistaken in assuming that, Carmilla.”

There was an instant uproar. Several people began shouting at once, but all with similar messages of how Braila would be the best place to target next.

“I will be moving the castle to Aljiba,” continued Dracula calmly.

He didn’t need to shout to cause the room to fall silent. Some stared at him in utter surprise, wondering what on earth he planned to achieve by going to somewhere so remote. Others looked completely confused. Perhaps they had never heard of the area?

“Going to Braila would be the exact thing the humans would expect us to do,” explained Dracula. “In fact, they probably already have their soldiers ready, lining the streets-"

“Then we’ll crush them!” yelled Godbrand, which was met by several cheers of approval.

“Are you worried that our forces can’t stand up to the little humans?” teased Carmilla with a smirk. To her surprise, Dracula smiled before continuing.

“Carmilla, I have serious concerns if you think that our forces could not handle this. Of course, taking down Braila would not be a problem for us. But moving to Braila is the exact obvious move that the humans would expect. And we are vampires, not human filth. We do not act the way humans think. Those disgusting creatures deserve to die in despair, feeling that they have nowhere to run to. If we go to Braila, the humans in faraway regions may think that they stand a chance, particularly if it takes time to conquer it. But none of the humans would expect us to appear in Aljiba. Even just the sight of the castle would be enough to send them into a spiral of confusion and panic. Panic-stricken humans do not work well together and are much more likely to betray their own kind. We are immortal, are we not? Let’s bide out time, and watch humanity crumble into a pit of despair and hopelessness.”

The stunned silence was broken by the sound of Carmilla clapping. The others joined her one by one, until the entire room had erupted into cheers. Dracula couldn’t believe the looks of genuine admiration on the faces of the council, something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Dracula waited for the cheers to die down before continuing.

“Humans are creatures that can’t even trust each other. We’ll bide our time, attacking small town by small town. The tales will spread, but none of them will be able to pick the truth form the fear-created lies and myths. Before long, the humans we started the war out with will wither and die, leaving a whole generation of humans who know only fear. A minute of disrespect from humans deserves a lifetime of terror. The new generation will be born into fear and know only suffering. But to achieve that, we must first sow the seeds of paranoia. Godbrand, group together two more vampires. Upon arrival, you sneak up and devour one human each. Leave the bodies in not-so-obvious places, so that it takes the humans time to discover them. I’ll leave that decision up to you.”

“Now we’re talking!” boomed Godbrand enthusiastically, eager to consume human blood once more. He began to pick out his companions from the crowd. But Dracula wasn’t interested in the minor details. He had much more important business to attend to.

*

Upon nightfall, Dracula hurried out of the castle, hiding his appearance as best as he could under a long black cloak. Although he’d come across it in a book that was centuries old, he hoped that the information he’d found was still valid. Before long, he found himself an old-looking apothecary in the centre of Aljiba.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed for the night,” began the old woman who ran the place. She froze when she caught sight of Dracula, who had just pulled down his hood. The woman clutched her heart.

“Goodness, I’d heard the tales of the man from the castle and hoped that it was nothing but legend-"

“I am not here to hurt you. If you give me what I request, I assure you that no-one else will be hurt after tonight. And do not breath a word of this to anyone.”

The woman gulped, her eyes wide with terror. Dracula glanced over his shoulder, before pulling the bow-clad Untitled Goose from his cloak. There was a clang as the bracelet the goose had been carrying (presumably Carmilla’s) fell to the floor. But Dracula had no time to waste on such irrelevant matters. He turned back to the woman, who was staring at the goose in disbelief.

“I read about this region and how long ago, many people kept geese as pets. In fact, the oldest ever goose, Gabriel, came from Aljiba. Scholars theorised that it was because the geese ate the local Saol grapes, they lived for much longer than normal. I want you to provide me with these grapes.”

“Why, the locals haven’t kept geese for centuries,” responded the old woman. Whatever she’d expected from Dracula, it hadn’t been this. “But I have heard the tales of Gabriel the Goose… Regardless, Saol grapes are plentiful in this region. We can go get some now if you’d like.”

“One more thing,” added Dracula, causing the woman to look worried. He pulled a piece of folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. “In my reading of this region, I found that here is well-known for its high-quality tailors. Would it be possible for you to locate such a tailor for me?”

“Why, of course!” responded the old woman, relieved that it was such a simple request. “My daughter is a tailor, I’m sure she and her co-workers can-"

“It needs to be completed before sunrise. Your town will be spared as a reward.”

The woman gulped, looking anxious once again. However, she knew better than to argue with Dracula, especially when the stakes were so high. With a forced smile, she nodded and led Dracula outside.

*

Mere hours before the sun rose, Dracula wandered back to his castle, a huge basket of Saol grapes in his hand. Behind him was Untitled Goose, waddling behind him in his very own black and red velvet vampire cape. Although there had been time constraints, the tailors had done a very good job. He hoped that the other items he had requested were up to scratch.

He found his mind wandering as he walked. Although the woman had initially seemed frightened, she had been happy to help him, even giving him a smile as he had asked her more about the region. When was the last time he’d had a conversation with a human that had not been about death or war? Dracula pondered it for a moment, but he came to the conclusion that it was probably before he’d lost his wife.

Dracula almost managed to make it to his study without encountering anyone. However, just before he could, he heard someone shuffle in the shadows.

“I almost didn’t hear you, Issac. That’s pretty impressive, considering you are human.”

“You flatter me,” replied Isaac, bowing deeply, Dracula looked over him with sad eyes.

“Issac, the change of plan affects you the most, and yet I haven’t heard a single objection from you. If we continue like this, you will perish long before the humans are wiped from this earth.”

“I have no reason to question you, my lord. It’s an honour to serve you, and an honour to be a stepping-stone in the demise of the human race.”

“You are perhaps the most loyal servant I have ever encountered,” whispered Dracula, clearly moved by Issac’s words. “That kind of loyalty is so rare. It would be wasted on my plan.”

“Dracula, what do you- DRACULA NO!”

But it was too late. Before Issac could stop him, Dracula pushed him into a portal, banishing him to a faraway desert. Dracula smiled sadly as the portal vanished, stealing Issac from his sight. Never in all his years had he met someone so loyal. That kind of loyalty would be wasted on a plan that had no future.


	4. Chapter 4

The second Dracula opened the door to Hector’s working area. Alukitty rushed over and began rubbing his body along his boots, purring noisily. Dracula awkwardly tried to step away, but the kitten followed him.

“Aw, have you come to take the kitten back from me?” asked Hector with a smile, turning away from his work. “He seems to really like you.”

“I doubt it,” responded Dracula shortly. “It probably just wants food.”

“No, he knows that I’m the one who gives it food, so he must actually like you. Or perhaps wants to show his appreciation to you! You did allow it into the castle, didn’t you? …But you haven’t come here to discuss kittens, I presume?”

For someone who preferred the company of animals, Hector was surprisingly good at reading the air. Dracula didn’t dawdle.

“I am aware that you and Carmilla were planning to betray me at Braila, Hector.”

Hector stood rooted to the spot, struggling to hide his fear and surprise. His voice trembled as he spoke, avoiding Dracula’s leering red eyes.

“B-betray? I planned to do nothing of the sort. O-of course, Carmilla thought it would be best if we attacked Braila, but I can assure you that I-"

“I am certain that Carmilla was ready to betray me, whether you were aware of it or not. But I do not care either way.”

Hector managed to let out a small “ _oh?”_ of surprise. He looked practically petrified now. Eventually he pulled himself together enough to speak.

“I would never betray you, Dracula… What are you going to do to me?”

Dracula turned his back to Hector, heading back to the door.

“You are to stay here and continue working as you always do.”

With that he left, leaving Hector afraid and confused. What Hector didn’t realise was that Dracula had sealed him in the room. He had a lot on his hands at the moment, and other things needed to be prioritised. In fact, Dracula was so caught up in his plans that he didn’t even notice the castle being moved…

*

“Sypha, you and I will fight off anything we encounter, allowing Alucard to proceed as uninterrupted as possible.”

Sypha nodded, raising her hands in preparation. Alucard looked so focused that Trevor wasn’t even sure if he had heard him. They had no time to waste. They hurried through the large entranceway, taking down anyone who tried to get in their way.

*

Dracula only noticed that something was amiss when the door suddenly burst open, Alucard dashing into the room with his sword drawn. However, he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of him. Had he not had the ability to levitate his sword beside him, it would have clattered to the floor.

There, kneeling on the floor of the bathroom was Dracula, washing Untitled Goose in the stone bathtub. His sleeves were rolled up, and his clothes were protected by a frilly pink apron. Beside him on the floor was a goose-sized ballroom gown, along with a ruffled white hat.

“Dad, what the fuck?”

Alucard was so surprised by what he was seeing that he temporarily forgot that this was supposed to be an ambush. He hadn’t seen his father wear an apron since they had made cake together when he was four.

“Oh, Alucard! Um, I’d like you to meet Untitled Goose,” rambled Dracula, almost tripping over the apron as he hastily stood up. Behind him, Untitled Goose was swimming laps around the bathtub.

There was a long moment of silence between them. Dracula realised that Alucard had his sword drawn, but much to his relief, he was making no attempt to attack him. There was enough war and bloodshed in the world: he didn’t want to have to harm his own son. But speaking of harming him…

Dracula’s eyes were drawn to the deep red scar on Alucard's chest that was poking out above his shirt. Just before he could ask him if what had happened, he remembered that it was he himself who had caused it. He vaguely recalled lashing out at him after Lisa’s death, but he hadn’t realised just how much he had hurt him. He was Alucard’s father. And Alucard was Lisa’s son. How could he have hurt him so much? He wanted to apologise, or at least acknowledge what had happened. But before he could…

“Alucard, have you slayed Dracula yet?”

At that moment, Trevor and Sypha burst into the room, ready for battle. Upon catching sight of the scene in front of them, their eyes widened in surprise.

“Um, are we interrupting something?” said Trevor awkwardly, lowering the Morning Star whip to his side, “Because if we are, we could just come back later, and-"

“Is that a goose?” asked Sypha excitedly. “My people know so much about them! Have you heard of Gabriel, the goose of Aljiba?”

“Why, we’re at Aljiba now!” smiled Dracula, genuinely impressed with Sypha’s knowledge. “To think that you know of such an ancient story… You must be a Speaker, are you not? Alucard, are these your friends?”

“Actually, we’re no longer at Aljiba. I moved the castle,” admitted Sypha, sparing Alucard the awkwardness of having to answer that question.

“Did you really?” inquired Dracula, sounding more impressed than angry. “You must be pretty powerful to pull of something like that. In fact, I hadn’t even realised that the castle had moved. How on earth… Regardless, I’m curious to hear what you know about Gabriel and geese in general.”

“Why of course! Here, goosey, goosey!”

Sypha also seemed to have forgotten what their original aim had been. Instead, she bounded enthusiastically towards the bathtub, lifting the goose above her head and making cute faces at it. She then continued her conversation with Dracula.

“Hey, he’s distracted. Why don’t we take him out now?” whispered Trevor. Perhaps he had thought he was being quiet, but the entire room heard. Within seconds, he was grimacing, having been hit in the face with a both bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap that had been flung across the room. Both Dracula and Alucard had reacted the exact same way to Trevor’s suggestion. The two made eye contact and smiled. Although they had their differences, they were similar in more ways than they realised.

“Ow, that hurt!” grumbled Trevor, rubbing his face. “Just which side are you on, you grumpy vampire bastard?”

“Ah, Belmont, how can you complain? That’s the closest you’ve gotten to a bath in months,” giggled Sypha, shrugging her shoulders. “Hey, is that your whip that the goose is carrying?”

Trevor looked to where Sypha was pointing. He’d been so distracted by getting hit that he hadn’t realised that the goose had stolen his whip and was already halfway down the corridor.

“Oi, give that back! That’s the Morning Star! It’s been in my family for centuries! Stupid fucking goose!”

“He came here to take down Dracula, and yet he’s been beaten by a goose,” giggled Sypha, watching Trevor sprint after the goose. However, Dracula was no longer smiling. Instead, he was glaring at Alucard.

“Morning Star? Belmont? Alucard, the Belmont family have been slaying our kind for centuries. Why would you choose to keep such company?”

“Because I needed help to kill you.”

Dracula took a step back in surprise, but composed himself.

“I see. Please continue.”

“Ever since mother has died, you’ve been out of control. I won’t allow you to wipe humanity from the face of the earth. It’s not what mother would have wanted. I had no choice, father. I couldn’t do this alone. I needed help.”

Dracula nodded, listening carefully to Alucard. A few minutes of silence passed, broken only by the distant honking of the goose. Even Trevor had the sense to bite his tongue after re-entering the room, the Morning Star back in his possession.

“Alucard,” began Dracula eventually. “I have something huge to ask of you. I understand that I am not willing of your forgiveness, nor are you willing to give it. I have failed you as a father, but that ship has sailed. Instead, I have a different request. I ask you to leave this castle. You do not have to fight me. I started this war, and I will put an end to it.”

“How can I trust you?” frowned Alucard, taking a step forward. “If I leave, you’d be free to continue the endless slaughter-”

“All I ask is for one week,” continued Dracula, raising his hand to silence Alucard. “If the war has not ended in one week, then I will allow you to kill me. I will not put up a fight. But I assure you that it will not be necessary. Leave the castle. Ending this war will be a messy affair, and I don’t want you to get hurt anymore than you already have been.”

Alucard looked from Sypha to Trevor, as though they would know what to do. He had expected Sypha to offer her advice. Or at least for Trevor to ask rashly and lash out at his father. But both of them stared back at him, just as confused as he was. This was his decision. Alucard sighed, then nodded.

“Alright. One week.”

Dracula smiled sadly.

“Thank you, Alucard. This is more than I deserve. But this is the world I have created, so only I can fix it. Your mother wouldn’t want you to live in such turmoil. My son… I’m sorry for the pain I have caused you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I hope your mother will forgive me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula wasted no time in carrying out his plan. He watched Alucard and his friends from his study window, waiting until they had been swallowed up by the darkness. With a twinge of sadness, he wondered if it’d be the last time he saw him. But now was not the time to wallow in his emotions. He had a very important task to do.

“I will make this brief,” shouted Dracula, ensuring that the entire council could hear his every word. “Humans are vile creatures that are undeserving of our time. They are not worth our effort. To us, they are nothing more than a source of blood. From this moment on, we will be ending our war on the humans. You have two days to leave the castle. Anyone who opposes this decision will be killed. Do I make myself clear?”

Unsurprisingly, there was an instant uproar. Loudest of all the voices was Carmilla.

“Why, Dracula, have you decided that you like pathetic little humans?” she sneered. “Are you planning on forming an alliance with them?”

Several people in the crowd laughed and cheered. Dracula didn’t care. He turned his back and left, unwilling to communicate any further.

Despite being so opposed to the decision, Carmilla was one of the first to leave the castle. Perhaps she had something up her sleeve. But Dracula was too tired to give the time to think about it. Luckily, a rather sizeable group, the group that had been concerned that killing all humans would result in them having nothing good to feed from, left without many objections. Over the next few days, several assassination attempts were made, but Dracula swatted them away as though they were flies.

On the second day, the remaining opposition gathered together in an attempt to take down Dracula. This came as no surprise, and Dracula spared them no mercy, ripping of heads and crushing hearts between his fingers. Before long, the castle was completely silent, its walls and floors stained with blood and scorch marks.

After having so many people in the castle, it was eerily quiet. Dracula carefully checked the castle, making sure that there was no-one left. However, he didn’t encounter anyone, neither vampire nor human. Nor animal.

With rising panic and haste, Dracula dashed through the rooms of the castle, looking everywhere for his goose companion. He wanted a sign, anything to show him that the goose was there. But there wasn’t a single honk, nor an object out of place. When he reached the entranceway, his worst fears were confirmed.

A bundle of bloody feathers lay at the bottom of the stairs. Dracula slowly approached it, hoping that he was mistaken. But there was no movement as his footsteps drew near, no reaction as he let out a shuddering gasp.

His hands shaking, Dracula cradled the limp body of Untitled Goose. Upon lifting it from the ground, its long slender neck flopped at an impossible angle, clearly broken. A creature so fearless, so removed from the world and only intent causing mild inconveniences, had been caught up in the war he had created. And as a result, it had lost its life.

“What is a goose?” whispered Dracula, wiping a bloody tear from his eye. “A miraculous pile of honks and hope.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hector had continued his work as Dracula had instructed. The door hadn’t opened since their encounter several days ago, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t heard the screams and fighting above him. As the castle grew silent, Hector wondered how much longer he had left before Dracula came to deal with him.

As soon as Dracula popped into his mind, the door burst open. Hector spun around, expecting to be greeted by a sword, or perhaps Dracula’s claws. But instead, there stood Dracula, an expression of pain and pure desolation on his face. In his arms was the still body of the goose.

“Hector, can you save Untitled Goose?” whispered Dracula, his voice trembling as he lay the goose on the table. Whatever Hector had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. He couldn’t hide the surprise from his voice.

“Oh, um… well, I guess I can try.”

“Please.”

The desperation in that single word was frightening. Hector wondered what would happen if he failed. With shaking hands, he made a small incision on the goose’s body before stabbing it in the heart.

There was a blinding flash of light. Hector stared at the goose, willing for it to come back to life. He felt Dracula draw closer and closer…

_Honk_.

Without warning, life sprang into the goose’s eyes. It stumbled into an upright position, before waddling over to investigate Hector’s tools.

“Hector, thank you,” whispered Dracula, picking the goose up in his arms. “You are free to go.”

But Hector chose not to leave. After all, where did he have to be? He stayed with Dracula, watching him as he played with the goose and dressed it up in the most extravagant costumes he’d ever seen. Dracula genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself, but there was a twinge of sadness to him.

One night, Dracula approached Hector as he was playing with Cesar.

“Hector, I made a promise to my son. I must leave the castle tonight. I think it would be best if you were not here when he arrives. As I said before, you are free to go. However…”

Dracula trailed off, looking at the floor. Hector stood up and looked at him directly.

“However…?”

“However,” continued Dracula eventually with a slight smile. “I would be honoured if you would join me in my future endeavours.”

*

That night, Dracula and Hector left the castle, taking Untitled Goose, Cesar the dog and Alukitty the cat with them. They travelled far away, eventually reaching a place in the mountains that was as isoalted from civilisation as possible. It was there that they set up their sanctuary for unwanted animals. Animals that were viewed as pests, animals that were surrounded by fear or superstition: all of them had a home here. Rats, mice, black cats, pigeons, magpies, crows, snakes: they were all welcome.

Dracula hated the world and the humans that inhabited it, but the sanctuary offered him the freedom to escape from it. He was able to focus his knowledge and skills in helping animals that others would look at with disgust. Meanwhile, Hector used his abilities to resurrect animals that had met an untimely death, those had had been hunted and poisoned. Together they created a small world where these animals were given a second chance at life, and the chance to live without being feared or killed.

*

As they had arranged, Alucard arrived at the castle on the seventh day, Trevor and Sypha following closely behind him. Together, they searched the castle, taking care to avoid the puddles of blood. But just as Dracula had promised, there was no one to be found.

“Wow, he actually did what he said he’d do,” said Trevor, letting out a whistle. “I wonder where he went? Do you think he kil-“

Trevor cut off after being nudged hard in he ribs. He glared at Sypha, who nodded her head towards Alucard. Trevor bit his tongue, watching Alucard stare into space. The three were silent for a long time.

“Hey, who’s hungry?” asked Sypha chirpily, breaking the long silence. “I still have some bread left from this morning. “Would anyone like some?”

The three of them sat on the floor and ate the remaining bread together. Unsurprisingly, Trevor took the biggest slice for himself, wolfing it down in one gulp. He swallowed and began eyeing up the piece in Alucard’s hands.

“Oi, you mopey vampire bastard. Are you going to eat that or just stare at it?”

“My work here is done,” said Alucard eventually, completely ignoring Trevor’s question as he twirled the bread around with his fingers. “The war is over, and my father is gone. There’s nothing left for me to do. I guess this will be my grave.”

“But Alucard,” gasped Sypha. “Think about how much you’ve done, the countless lives you’ve saved-“

“Seriously, you have to stop moping about all the time,” said Trevor with a loud laugh. “Yeah, you’ve done what you were supposed to do, but that doesn’t mean that your life ends here. Think of all the knowledge gathered in that castle of yours. Put that with the knowledge of the Belmont’s and you could really make a difference in the world. Think of what the knowledge of your mother's people combined with the knowledge of your father could achieve..."

Alucard stood up and stared at Trevor.

“Are you saying-?”

“That I’m giving you the Belmont Estate? Sure, why not. But only if you give me that slice of bread.”

Alucard stood rooted to the spot for a second, before letting out a small laugh and handing Trevor the bread.

“Alright, Belmont, you have yourself a deal.”

*

After Alucard had shown his appreciation to Sypha, and his middle finger to Trevor, the two set off into the sunset. Once they were gone, Alucard did his best to try put some order on the castle. It seemed that there had been a huge battle there, considering the state of the rooms and furniture.

Eventually, Alucard found himself back in his childhood room. He hadn’t intended on dealing with this now, but found himself unable to keep himself away. There on the wall, just as he had remembered it, was the family portrait he had woken up to for the entirety of his childhood. There he was, nothing more than a toddler, sitting happily in the arms of his smiling mother, his father proudly perching a hand on his shoulder.

Where had his father gone? Was he dead? Alucard didn’t know, and there didn’t seem to be a way to find out. He slowly sank into a chair, overcome with despair as he sobbed and sobbed. He truly was alone in this world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I’m so happy that so many people were able to enjoy a story created by my random 1am thoughts. I hope to write more Untitled Goose fanfic, as well as Castlevania fanfic in the future.


End file.
